Love Mission
by yeppeunnuna
Summary: Hantu adalah seseorang yang belum berhasil - Sylvia Browne (Luhan & Sehun) (HUNHAN)
1. Chapter 1

_**H**__antu adalah seseorang yang belum berhasil. – Sylvia Browne_

.

.

.

_**P**rolog_

Luhan terus mengembangkan senyumnya hingga ia lupa bernafas kala benda sejenis penyumbat telinga dengan kabel kecil berwarna putih yang berujung pada sebuah lubang di _Iphone_nya menghantarkan suara seseorang bernyanyi menggunakan iringan gitar, meskipun lagunya terdengar aneh dan tidak dimengerti olehnya, tapi suara serak basah orang itu berhasil membuatnya memekik girang sehingga orang-orang di kampusnya yang berlalu lalang menatapnya sinis, cukup membuang waktu barang sedetik menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka hanya untuk melihat seseorang berteriak senang sambil terus menatap layar _handphone_nya. Autis. Tapi bukan kah itu sudah biasa? Masa bodoh, buru-buru setelahnya, jari-jari panjang nan kecil membuka sebuah ruang obrolan yang disitu terdapat tiga pesan belum dibaca.

**OSH0412: **_I didn't playing guitar_

**OSH0412: **_My brother did_

**OSH0412: **_Sorry I'm not good at singing_

Lagi-lagi bibirnya membuat lengkung bulan sabit dan pipi dengan semburat merah layaknya buah ceri, Luhan segera membalas pesan tersebut.

**Me: **_OMG IM DYING_

Selama beberapa menit Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada daun-daun yang menari tertiup angin, sesekali sehelai daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan gugur pada permukaan tanah kering di lapangan kampus. Udara Beijing saat ini memang sangat panas, kendati begitu, berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang mungkin ide bagus daripada mengikuti pelajaran membosankan dari dosen membosankan. Tangannya seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat _handphone_nya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, tentunya ia tau itu siapa.

**OSH0412: **_Ah is it bad? _

Dirinya menatap langit cerah sesaat, merangkai kata-kata tak semudah membacanya, terlebih menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Menyerah, dari pada salah dan memalukan, Luhan membuka aplikasi terjemahan di _Iphone_nya.

_Suara mu sangat bagus._

_Buffering _tak lebih dari dua detik lalu menampilkan sebuah tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris.

_Your voice is very good._

Luhan mengernyit, kalimat tersebut tak ada bedanya dengan di otaknya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menimbang-nimbang akan menggunakan kalimat tersebut atau tidak. Tapi dirinya tak memiliki pilihan bukan? Jadi mendengus berat dan dengan ragu-ragu menulis apa yang ada di pikirannya.

**Me: **_Nonono! OH MY GOD YOUR VOICE IS VERY GOOD! _

**OSH0412: **_Ah really? Thanks^^_

.

.

.

"Bisakah kamu hentikan? Aku bosan mendengarnya. Kamu bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang lagu itu sampaikan tapi terus memutarnya, bisa saja lagu tersebut berisi tentang menjelek-jelekkan mu. Ah aku penasaran berapa banyak kotoran telinga mu sekarang." Yixing mencerocos dan berakhir dengan lagak menutup telinganya kemudian menopang tubuhnya menggunakan tangan, ia mengambil laptop yang ada di meja berjarak dua lantai tanpa turun dari tempat tidur.

Merasa tersinggung tapi mencoba mengabaikannya, Luhan mencari _headset _di dalam tasnya lalu memasangnya pada kedua telinganya. Lidahnya mencoba mengikuti apa yang lagu itu nyanyikan, meskipun terdengar menakutkan karena Luhan seperti bayi yang sedang belajar berbicara-menurut Yixing-, ia tetap melakukannya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan akhirnya Luhan mencapai batas lelah, "Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Seraya memanyunkan bibir dan membuat kerutan-kerutan kecil di dahi akibat alisnya yang ditarik, ia melepas dengan kasar _headset_nya lantas melempar _Iphone _tak berdosa (untungnya jatuh pada karpet berbahan wol).

"Jika kamu sudah tidak mau menggunakannya, berikan saja padaku, itu lebih mulia." Ucap Yixing tak mengalihkan pandangan pada layar laptopnya. Sebuah teriakan putus asa terdengar sepuluh detik setelah itu, Yixing melentangkan tubuhnya sambil memandang cahaya lampu, tangannya diusap-usapkan kasar pada wajahnya, tanda ia kecewa. "Aku hampir saja memenangkannya!"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan mengambil _Iphone_ yang tadi dibantingnya. Ia mengecek notifikasi berharap ada pesan dari orang yang ditunggu-tunggu, namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan berpikir apakah ia akan menyapanya terlebih dahulu atau menunggu orang itu menyapa duluan, tapi... entah kenapa ia merasa merindukannya.

Yixing terbahak menatap Luhan, melupakan permainannya yang kalah tadi. "Kamu menyukainya? Itu konyol!"

Luhan menatap teman sekamarnya sinis tapi memancarkan kepasrahan, lalu ia merasa perkataan Yixing barusan membuatnya memutar otak. _'Kamu menyukainya?'_

Menarik nafas panjang hingga akhirnya dapat berhenti tertawa, Yixing menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, sambil tersenyum, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merangkul sahabatnya. "Tapi serius itu memang konyol Lu, coba, kamu bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi sudah menyukainya, kamu juga tidak tau kan bagaimana dia sebenarnya?"

"Aku tau! Dia orang Korea, bersekolah di salah satu universitas ternama di sana, usianya empat tahun lebih muda dari ku, kulitnya sangat putih, rahangnya sempurna, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kecil juga merah, jauh lebih tinggi dari ku, dari mu juga!, punya _fashion _yang sangat baik, suaranya menggoda dan aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya, dia kaya, asik, terakhir pastinya dia baik!" Sanggah Luhan panjang lebar dengan gaya khasnya ketika terbawa emosi, memonyong-monyongkan bibir.

Yixing menatap Luhan bosan, selang tiga detik ia memukul pelan kepala temannya tersebut. "Kamu tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya, oke, mungkin kamu bisa menarik kesimpulan dari melihat fotonya yang dia kirim bahwa dia baik, tapi wajah saja belum meyakinkan Lu, terlebih kalian sebatas kenal dari dunia maya bukan? Toh kalian hanya berbicara melalui teks. Ah, dia juga bukan orang China. Dia Korea, dan kamu juga tidak mengerti kan bagaimana kehidupan orang sana?"

Masih tetap _keukeuh _dengan pikirannya, Luhan cepat-cepat menyanggah. "Dia orang Korea dan aku yakin orang Korea tidak buruk seperti si _Canadian _berengsek Kris."

"Apa kamu pernah berbicara langsung dengannya? Telefon atau _video call_?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu berhasil mengenai jantungnya seperti panah yang menancap pada target, Luhan menundukkan kepala sambil memilin-milin baju, ia menggeleng.

"Bisa saja dia orang lain yang menggunakan foto orang lain untuk tampilan akun sosial medianya. Bisa saja dia pedofil. Bisa saja dia normal, tidak sepertimu yang..."

"_Gay_." Luhan melanjutkan dengan nada malas.

"Ya begitulah. Bisa saja dia hanya ingin memiliki banyak teman dan menganggapmu biasa saja, bukan sepertimu yang menyukainya. Kenapa kamu tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu?" Yixing mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman mengejek lantas menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikan terlebih dahulu dan menyingkirkannya asal ke lantai, sambil membungkus tubuhnya menggunakan selimut, ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada Luhan kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya-memejamkan mata.

Luhan mendengus berat, menoleh pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 09:00 kemudian membuka ruang obrolan di _Iphone_nya. Jarinya mengetik sebuah sapaan singkat dengan _emoticon _ceria.

**Me: **_Hi Sehun! :D_

Ia menatap selama beberapa waktu pada pesan itu, ragu akan mengirimnya atau malah menghapusnya. Tapi, jari-jari nakalnya terasa gatal untuk memilih kolom _'send'_ dan begitu saja pesan konyol tersebut terkirim. Sambil terbaring lemas, ia merutuk dirinya dengan mantra-mantra yang biasanya digunakan ketika telah melakukan kesalahan. _'Kamu bodoh!'_. Namun pengucapan mantra itu tak berlangsung lebih dari satu menit karena Luhan mendengar sebuah pesan masuk.

**OSH0412: **_Hey Lu _

Dirinya hendak menjerit kalau tidak menyadari bahwa Zhang Yixing tengah tertidur pulas, sambil membungkam mulutnya dan cekikikan kecil tertahan, satu tangannya digunakan untuk membalas pesan orang yang bernama Sehun.

**Me: **_What'cha dun? _

Senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya setiap _chat _dengan Sehun, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Yixing beberapa menit lalu. _'Kamu menyukainya?' _dan tentu saja jawabannya _'YA!'. _

**OSH0412: **_Eating my dinner, you?_

**Me: **_Dinner at 10 p.m? do I disturb you? __ me? Online hehe_

**OSH0412: **_Hehe, it's ok, i like to be disturbed anyway lol. Wah you are not tired?_

**Me: **_I will sleep if I feel tired haha_

**OSH0412: **_Haha okay ;)_

Mengabaikan kemungkinan orang lain menggunakan foto orang lain atau pedofil atau apapun yang lebih buruk dari pikiran Yixing, ini adalah pertanyaan terbesar dan dirasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

**Me: **_May I ask you something?_

**OSH0412: **_?_

**Me: **_Do you have boyfriend?_

**Me: **_Ah I mean, girlfriend._

**OSH0412: **_No, why?_

**Me: **_Ah okay~_

**Me: **_I have to sleep now. Bye _

**OSH0412: **_Bye _

.

.

.

* * *

an: okay jadi aku mental breakdown gara2 nem... curcol dikit, mtknya bikin anjlok:(

niatnya pengen publish ff ini pas udah rampung, tp serius aku sedih dan gatau harus ngapain yaudah aku upload ini sekarang aja. ff ini chapter yaaa^^

oiya, ff ini terinspirasi dari novel ghostgirl, tapi jalan ceritanya beda kok^^ aku cuma suka aja sama bahasanya tonya hurley hehehe jadi deh kepengen juga bikin ff hantu, uhmmm sebenernya awal cerita ini tuh berdasarkan pengalaman aku, jadi aku kenalan sama orang canada di instagram pas akhir tahun, dulu kita suka chat di kik, aku suka banget sama dia sampe sekarang:( doi pernah nyanyiin aku treasure , dan suaranya UHHHHHH SUMPAH BIKIN AKU MAKIN SUKA HUHUHU TT -skip-

NAAAAAH buat yeejia authornim, chukhahae ya dapet nem tertinggi di sekolah!^^ sayang kita gak satu SMA TT jan sombong pls nem lo bagus TT lo tep temen kpopers kesayangan gue TT emmm... gue usahain nonton tlp bareng kay!^^ 143 486


	2. Chapter 2

_**M**enghilang_

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, membiasakan sinar matahari memasukinya terlebih dahulu. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga pandangannya menjadi jelas dan mendapati Yixing di sebelahnya tengah membajak _Iphone_nya. Cepat-cepat Luhan meraihnya kasar. "Sudah ku bilang jangan mengambil barangku tanpa izin kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengerti sih!"

Yixing mendecak kesal kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Sikat gigi dulu sebelum marah-marah. Mulut mu bau."

Dengan perkataan tersebut Luhan menjadi benar-benar emosi. "Urusi saja hidupmu!"

"_Do you have boyfriend? Do you have boyfriend? Do you have boyfriend?_" Ejek Yixing menirukan pertanyaan Luhan pada Sehun tadi malam sambil melenggang keluar kamar.

Seperti _Harry Potter, _Luhan mengucapkan mantra yang biasa digunakan kala kesal pada sahabatnya. Tapi sayangnya mantra itu tak pernah berhasil. "_Kamu akan mati!_"

.

**S**eharian ini Luhan tak seperti biasanya, tidak ada cekikikan atau jeritan berlebihan dari mulutnya, tidak ada gerakan refleks yang terjadi jika _handphone_nya berbunyi, dan tidak ada nyanyian berbahasa asing dengan nada sumbang.

Luhan memang duduk di bawah pohon rindang seperti kemarin, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya melayang hingga Korea sana. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus kesal dan meracau pada _handphone_ yang seperti pemakaman, sepi. Biasanya pukul 10 pagi Sehun akan menyapanya, tapi ini sudah pukul 12 dan tak ada sapaan dari orang yang ditunggunya. Tidak, bagaimana pun ia tidak akan menyapanya duluan, cukup kemarin saja. Ya cukup kemarin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. "Hey Lu, membolos lagi?" itu Yixing.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu lemah, membuat Yixing mengernyit dan tak suka melihat sahabatnya tak bersemangat. "Kenapa dengan _dia_?"

Sekali lagi mengedikkan bahu lantas membuang nafas berat, Luhan masih setia membungkam mulutnya. Yixing tak peduli dengan _apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Sehun_, ia hanya peduli pada Luhan yang jauh dari sifat Luhan. "Ibuku ulang tahun, ayo ke rumahku." Ajak Yixing menarik tangan sahabatnya.

Datang ke acara ulang tahun terdengar menarik, Luhan berharap dengan ini ia dapat sejenak melupakan semua masalahnya, atau sebenarnya hanya satu, _Sehun si orang dunia maya_.

.

**I**ni sudah tiga hari dan Luhan masih setia tak bersemangat, ia tak mengerti kenapa orang suka seenaknya datang dan pergi, namun, kalau dipikir lagi, Sehun tak benar-benar seenaknya pergi _sih_. Bukankah terakhir mereka _chating _saling mengucapkan _'bye'_? Kata _bye _berarti selamat tinggal, kan? Tapi, bukan itu yang Luhan maksud dengan _bye_. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika Yixing membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menatap sahabatnya prihatin. "Kalau dia memang belum menyapa mu duluan, ya kamu yang memulai. Tolong, kamu bukan seorang perempuan yang harus memiliki gengsi besar untuk memulai. Kamu dengannya sama-sama laki-laki. Aku yakin dia tidak akan memandang rendah kamu selama dia tidak tau kalau kamu _kelainan_."

Petuah Yixing sepertinya mujarab. Dengan senyum lebar Luhan mengambil _Iphone_nya dan jemari lentiknya secepat kilat menulis sebuah sapaan ceria.

**Me: **_Hi Sehun :D_

Detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, dan Luhan menyerah untuk menunggu, jadi ia tertidur sambil berharap Sehun sudah membalas pesannya ketika ia bangun.

Jarum menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, kalau dihitung dia telah tidur selama 4 jam. Luhan mengucekmatanya sebentar sebelum tangannya beralih pada objek lain, _Iphone _di samping kepalanya. Dalam hati, dirinya berdoa sudah ada pesan masuk dari Sehun, tapi setelah itu jantungnya terasa mencelos karena Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya. Setidaknya ia masih beruntung karena posisinya saat ini adalah terlentang, jadi tak perlu ambruk kalau-kalau kakinya lemas.

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya masih basah habis keramas, ia mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil yang diletakkan di pundak. Dengan berbalut handuk putih besar melingkari tubuh bagian bawah, ia berjalan menuju lemari melewati Luhan. "Jadi?"

Luhan menatap Yixing tak semangat sembari melempar _Iphone_nya (kali ini dengan pelan), mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang

.

.

.

* * *

an: HAHAHAHA INI CERITANYA ABSURD SERIUS HAHAHAHA ya karna chap ini cuma 592 words makanya update cepet xD

fyi, hantunya bakal muncul di chap 5, dan itu pun baru masuk konflik kkkkk~

mian ya jeongmal mianhaeyong ceritanya pendek-pendek gini, abis kalo dibuat wansyat bakal berasa kepanjangan : ( insyaAllah aku bakal cepet apdet lagi :D

oiya, review jangan lupa ^^ tadi aku liat di manage stories yang baca ini udah 123 tapi yang review baru 4, ini nyesek sob TT segala bentuk review aku terima kok, asal gak ngebash aja, seenggaknya dihargai ya :D ahhh buat yang mau kritik juga, monggo :D

okelah aku mau nonton debat capres^^ annyeong^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**S**__ebuah __**M**__isi_

**H**ari terus berganti dan lambat laun Luhan mulai kembali tersenyum, tapi tetap saja masih memikirkan Sehun, lelaki yang sudah mengambil hatinya tanpa bertanggung jawab. Lucu memang, dia bisa sesuka itu pada orang yang bahkan dia belum tau sebenarnya, tapi masa bodoh dengan hal tersebut, Luhan benar-benar menyukainya. Dari melihat fotonya, mendengarnya bernyanyi, dan cara mereka ngobrol yang kalau dipikir terlalu biasa juga membosankan, ia tak peduli, ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona si orang dunia maya.

"Hey bukan kah kampus kita memiliki jurusan sastra Korea?" Tanya Luhan disela makan siangnya.

"Um mungkin." Jawab Yixing sambil memasukkan banyak mie ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil jurusan itu!" Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya dan bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat temannya tersedak, ia segera mengambilkan minum untukYixing sembari memukul-mukul punggung orang itu pelan. "Makan yang benar saja tidak bisa." Sindirnya.

"Euuh." Yixing mengelap air yang berceceran di sekitar mulutnya, ia menelan sisa air dalam mulu terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap sahabatnya serius. "Kamu mau mengambil jurusan sastra?" Tanyanya tak percaya dan setengah gila.

"Sastra Korea. Kenapa?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan polos dan memperlihatkan wajah seperti bayi rusa. Mungkin gadis-gadis akan histeris ketika melihat ekspresi menggemaskan tersebut, tapi tidak dengan Yixing ingin muntah tiap melihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu sekarang?"

"Ya tidak jadi. Sehun adalah tujuan hidupku sekarang."

"Hah..." Yixing menjambak rambutnya frustasi dengan sahabatnya yang sudah gila, ah tidak, sebenarnya siapa sekarang yang gila? Luhan atau Yixing? "Cinta memang buta, tapi apakah yang seperti ini namanya cinta atau hanya sekedar obsesi berlebih?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya, mencintainya. Aku telah jatuh pada pesonanya." Luhan mulai kesal.

"Kalian bahkan belum pernah bertemu, hei, ini sama saja seperti kamu mengidolakan artis bukan? Dan satu lagi, kamu harus bisa membedakan arti _cinta _dan _jatuh cinta_."

Luhan menatap Yixing kecewa, ia lantas meletakkan sumpitnya di kanan dan kiri mangkuknya yang masih berisi setengah mie. Dengan kursi yang di dorong kasar, ia meletakkan uang untuk membayar makanannya di meja kemudian meninggalkan temannya itu. Yixing hanya menggeleng, cukup mengerti Luhan yang mudah tersinggung.

.

.

.

**L**uhan telah memikirkan semuanya dan ini lah satu-satu tujuannya, ia menyusun segalanya begitu matang hingga seluruhnya akan berjalan sesuai rencana pikirnya.

Ia mengambil jurusan sastra Korea, mempelajarinya dengan tekun dan membeli banyak buku yang berhubungan dengan negara tersebut, sesekali hingga larut malam dirinya men_download _lagu Korea, menulis liriknya kemudian menerjemahkan.

Malam ini, ia tengah menerjemahkan lagu dari _Howl – Love U _saat tiba-tiba teringat pada Sehun, tangannya langsung meletakkan pulpen dan menopangkan dagu. Luhan mendengus sambil menoleh pada jendela yang tirainya dibuka, menatap kosongnya langit malam. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan merenggangkan tubuh sembari membuka jendela, membiarkan angin malam memasuki kamar dan memenuhi paru-paru dengan karbon dioksida yang terasa sesak-begitulah rasanya seseorang yang dilanda rindu menurutnya.

Tubuhnya mungkin berada di kamar, pandangannya mungkin terarah pada jalanan dengan lampu-lampu yang terlihat kecil dari apartemennya, tapi pikiran dan jiwanya melayang jauh ke Korea sana, mencoba berlari di terowongan panjang nan gelap, pepohonan tinggi di hutan, berjalan buru-buru melewati orang-orang tak dikenal sesekali tidak sengaja ditabraknya, juga gang sempit berkelok yang pengap hingga detil-detil terkecil hanya untuk mencarinya.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasa matanya mulai berair, kepalanya menoleh melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dirasa sudah terlalu malam, ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan berharap tak akan bangun lagi hingga nyawanya bisa terbang bebas menemui lelaki tersebut.

.

.

.

**C**ahaya matahari memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela yang tadi malam lupa ditutupnya, Luhan terusik ketika salah satu sinarnya tepat terarah pada matanya, ia berusaha menghindarinya dengan menarik selimut menutup wajahnya dan beberapa menit kemudian disibakkan sambil mengipas-kipaskan lehernya, Luhan seperti seseorang habis melakukan _sex _karena nafasnya terengah-engah, rambut berantakan pun wajahnya.

Di sisi lain, ia mendapati Yixing tidur bertelanjang dada, selimut yang tebal tak lagi menjadi pembungkus tubuh melainkan sebuah guling berbelit-belit, ¾ badannya berada di atas ranjang tapi tidak dengan kepala dan satu tangannya yang menggantung, tak lupa mulut menganga.

Luhan mengernyit jijik pada temannya itu, ia segera menjauh darinya, pergi ke kamar mandi. Ada jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini dan dirinya tak mau membolos, ini adalah sastra Korea dan karena _sosok maya _tersebut, ia akan belajar giat lalu pergi menemuinya_._

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah wajahnya terlihat lebih baik, kulitnya tak lagi kering, serta nafasnya aroma _mint_. Berjalan ke lemari berwarna putih, ia mencari-cari kaos _v-neck _yang kira-kira terlihat cocok dengan _jeans_ birunya.

Sudut matanya menangkap Yixing sedang menguap dan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk tangannya dan mata setengah terbuka, Yixing berusara serak. "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Cih. Sikat gigi dulu sebelum bertanya. Mulutmu bau," Luhan menyemprotkan parfum pada leher dan badannya setelah itu kembali diletakkan pada meja lantas mengambil tasnya, "Alkohol." ujarnya berlalu.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke Changsa dua hari lagi." Ucap Yixing ketika ia berbaring di tempat tidur menatap langit-langit.

"Tumben sekali, siapa yang sakit?"

Yixing menoleh pada Luhan tanpa ekspresi. "Apa aku pulang kalau ada keluarga yang sakit saja?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi, kamu biasanya pulang kalau ada yang sakit bukan? Seperti tiga bulan lalu nenek mu jatuh sakit karena terlalu rindu padamu." Luhan balas menatap dengan mata rusanya.

"Sekarang aku yang terkena penyakit rindu itu." Jawabnya memejamkan mata sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Nenek, aku merindukan mu." Cibir Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Merindukan nenek lebih baik daripada orang yang bahkan tak pernah kau temui." Balas Yixing dan seketika membuat Luhan membeku. "Kamu kalah." ia tersenyum sinis lalu beranjak mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

* * *

an: curhat boleh?

sebenernya aku antara pengen cepet-cepet share chap 3 sama tunda aja, soalnya pas buka email, liat ada yang favorite / follow ff ini tuh seneeeng banget rasanya :D tapi langsung menbung begitu tau ga direview :( ya aku ganyalahin yang udah fav / follow tanpa review kok^^ aku juga tau meskipun gak fav / follow / review tep ada yang baca kan? yeah... silent reader? ._.

aku ga maksa kalian buat review kok^^ cuma, tulisan di internet tetep harus dihargai kan? bukan dengan uang tapi review itu sangat berarti buat si author ^^ ah, setelah baca an aku ini, tolong jangan benci sama aku ya._. aku cuma curhat plis'-')/

oiya, makasih buat yang udah review^^

bow

_yeppeunnuna_


	4. sorry

ANNYEONG YEOREOBUUUUNNNN

Uhm, aku mau minta maaf karna aku gabisa update new chapter Love Mission untuk beberapa waktu karna laptop aku rusak TT dan maaf gabisa bales review kalian lewat pm soalnya aku pake simpati, dan tau sendiri lah ya, telkomsel udah ngeblokir ffn TT

Jadi maaf ya atas kengaretannya ff ini TT aku pikir aku bisa nyelesain ff ini gasampe dua minggu tapi, ya hell…

Buat lebih jelasnya, laptop aku rusak karna aku banting 'dia' pake handphone ku saat pertama kali baca berita baekhyun taeyeon… dating TT sakitnya tuh di sini ((dimanaaaa))

Fyi aja, baekhyun itu bias aku sejak pertama kali jadi exostan 26 oktober 2012 sampe saat ini TT aku tau, aku emang bukan exostan dari mereka 1st teaser tapi well, aku ngerasa mental breakdown banget TT

Yakali hp aku juga cuma ditepuk langsung mati, kalo kata yeejia sih "rapuh banget kaya yang punya" eeeeaaaaa

TADINYA JUGA AKU MAU PUBLISH KAYAK SEMACEM CURHATAN FANGIRL LOOOOHHHH atau sebenernya curhatanku yang dibuat bahasanya puitis h3h3h3 tapi sekali lagi, laptop aku rusak, alhasil itu cuma menjadi tulisan di buku catetan aku:')

Ah aku nulis kayak gini gaada yang baca? Gaada yang peduli juga sih ya, yaudahlah TT

Pokoknya aku tetep bakal nyelesein ff love mission :D hari ini juga aku mau benerin laptop. Jadi ditunggu saja yaaaa :D

_yeppeunnuna_


End file.
